Love Found In Strange Places
by xIWantItAllx
Summary: Who knew that a stranger could change your life? Zashley
1. Not Just Another Night

Love Found In Weird Places

Love Found In Strange Places

'Who knew that a stranger could change your life?'

**Chapter One- Not Just Another Night**

_6:00 a.m., I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I hate that thing. It was the same routine everyday. Get up really early, get ready, rehearse, eat lunch, rehearse some more, get dinner, come home, sleep. Frankly, I find that very boring, but hey, it pays for the house and the car. Anyway, I wake up thinking the same thing, what the hell am I going to wear? Today, I threw on some yellow sweat pants and a white shirt. Make was nothing; a little bit of eyeliner and some mascara. Before I left, I made sure Blondie had food and water for the day._

Ashley drove for about 20 minutes to get to the dance studio, in L.A., to rehearse for High School Musical 2. Vanessa and Zac were there before her so she had someone to talk to before they started. Ashley knew that Vanessa and Zac would just make- out, but it didn't hurt to try.

After six hours of rehearsals, the gang had a lunch break. They went to the Starbucks that was right around the corner.

"So guys, I was thinking that we could go to the movies tonight." Zac suggested.

"_Why, so you and Vanessa could make- out even more?"_ Ashley thought.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." Vanessa said with a huge smile across her face.

"_I'm sure you are." _She thought again.

"Yeah a movie sounds fun." Lucas said. Monique and Corbin just nodded.

"What about you Ash?" Zac asked

"No, I have some things to do." She answered with a face smile.

"Ash, what's the matter with you lately? You never want to go anywhere with us. Are you okay?" Vanessa asked.

"_No, I'm not okay! I think I'm in love with your boyfriend and it doesn't help that you two can't stop kissing for five minutes!"_

"I'm fine, just busy."

"Alright, well if you change your mind, you know where to find us." Zac said

"_Yeah yeah, whatever."_

Anyway, I think this movie is going to be even better than the first one…" Lucas started talking. Ashley was to busy thinking about Zac to listen. Soon enough it was time for them to get back to the studio.

Six more hours later…

"Hawana waka waka waka neakee pu pu pu ahh." Ashley sang.

"Great rehearsal guys, get a good nights sleep and I will see you all tomorrow." Director Kenny Ortega said before leaving. Ashley gathered her stuff and left. She walked out to the parking lot with Monique.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mo asked

"What's up?"

"Do you have a thing for Zac? You seem to get quiet when you're around him and Ness." She asked

"No, were just friends."

"Are you sure because if you are that's totally fine I won't…"

"Look, I don't have anything for Zac!! We're just friends!!" Ashley yelled. Monique was a little stunned at how Ashley just yelled like that.

"I… I'm sorry. I've just been having a bad day. I need to go home and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun at the movies." Ashley got in her car and headed home.

Before Ashley got out of her car, she sat there and thought for a minuet.

"_Okay, so I am in love with Zac. What's the big deal? It's not like he's going to break up with Vanessa to go out with me. It would break Vanessa's heart and she would never talk to me again. What if this is some plan to make me jelouse and Zac is really in love with me. Yeah right, that will never happen. I guess I'll just go inside and continue my boring routine."_

Ashley got out of the drivers seat and got her bags from the back seat. She was headed to her front door when she heard yelling and foot steps. She looked down the sidewalk to see three people running: a girl who was being chased by two guys. The girl ran and ran and ran. She jumped off the side walk but tripped and fell. The two guys caught up to the girl and started beating on her. One pulled out a knife and was going to stab her but she moved and he ended up slicing her. Ashley stepped on a branch and scared the boys away. She dropped her stuff and ran to the girl.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked

"Call 911, hurry." The girl barely said. Ashley pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello… this girl just got beat up and cut in the stomache… I don't know who she is. This is the first time I've seen her. Look I don't have time for this. She needs help… Okay, yeah I live at 4792 West Preston Street. **(A/N: not her real address)** Okay, thanks." She hung up and sat down with the girl.

"Thanks." The girl was trying to stay awake.

"No problem kid."

"I didn't want to die without saying that first."

"Oh no, you're not going to die. Come on, you have to stay with me kiddo. Just a few more minuets." Ashley said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I've never been here before, but I'm glad I got to see it before I went."

"No, no you are going to be fine." Sirens could be heard and soon enough, an ambulance was there. The paramedics got out and carefully loaded the girl into the ambulance. Within minuets they were gone. Ashley got in her car and followed them. She wanted to make sure the girl the alright.


	2. Meeting The Stranger

Ashley sat in the waiting room. She had called Vanessa and left a message letting them know where she was, in case they called before or after the movie. She was waited for a good hour and a half before came to tell her how the girl was.

"Are you the one who called in about a girl in your neighborhood?"

"Yes and how is she?"

"She's going to be just fine. You can see her if you want. Follow me." Ashley got up and followed the doctor to the recovery area and then to room 234. The doctor left when Ashley walked in.

"Are you one of the nurses because I could really use some more food?" The girl asked

"No, I was the one who called about you."

"Oh yeah, the pretty blonde. You look really familiar."

"I'm an actress. Have you seen High School Musical?"

"Oh yeah, you played Sharpay."

"Yeah so, what's your name?"

"Brianna, Brianna Smith."

"Are you from around here?"

"No, I ran away from home back east."

"How far east?"

"Maryland."

"That's' on the other side of the freaking country! Are you out of your mind?"

"No but apparently you are."

"How old are you?"

"15."

"How did you get here anyway?"

"I took some money from my parents and bought a ticket."

"You're crazy! Why would you run away?"

"Because my family is f up! I couldn't take it anymore! I had to leave. Get away from…" She grabbed her stomach and yelled in pain. A doctor rushed in to make sure everything was alright.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing, I just got a sharp pain in my stomach." Brianna said.

"Okay, be careful. You could easily rip your stitches." And with that, the doctor left.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Do you have a place to stay?" Ashley asked

"No."

"Well, you can stay with me until we figure something out."

"Really, thank you. I can leave tomorrow morning. Can you pick me up?"

"I have rehearsals tomorrow. Can I take you home tonight? That way you don't have to spend your first night in the hospital."

"I don't know ask." Ashley left to find the doctor who was taking care of Brianna. She found him in the waiting area talking to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, can I have a minuet?"  
"Yeah, is there something wrong?"

"Sort of. The girl who came in tonight, Brianna. When is she allowed to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning; is that a problem?"

"Well yeah; I have something really important that I have to do and I won't be able to take her home until about this time tomorrow night. So, I was wondering if I could take her home tonight instead."

"Sure, just make sure that she is careful and takes it easy until she gets her stitches taken out in about three weeks."

"Okay, thank you very much." Ashley rushed back to Brianna's room.

"Hey kid, you can leave. Gather up your stuff and get dressed. I'll be in the waiting area." Ashley was about to leave.

"Wait! Thanks; you're a really nice person." Ashley smiled and left.

* * *

"Oh my god, how long does it take her to change?" Ashley mumbled to herself. Just then, Zac, Vanessa, Monique, Lucas and Corbin ran in to the hospital and to the front desk

"Is there an Ashley Tisdale here? She's about my height, blonde hair…" Vanessa asked.

"Hey guys, I'm over here."

"Ashley, why are you here? Are you okay?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A girl was really hurt outside of my house and I'm here to make sure she's okay. She'll be staying with me for a while."

"Why?"

"She doesn't have anywhere else to go." Brianna then walked out with her bag and jacket.

"Oh, there she is. Don't scare her. Brianna, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, umm who are all these people?"

"This is Zac, Vanessa, Lucas, Monique and Corbin; they're also in High School Musical.

"Oh cool, well nice meeting you guys. She walked out of the hospital with Ashley close behind. They got in her car and headed to Ashley's house.

"I don't have to look after you do I?" Ashley asked

"No, I'm 15 not 5. I can handle myself. Do you think I can go to your rehearsal tomorrow?"

"Umm, yeah, that would be fine." They came to a stop in Ashley's driveway. Brianna got out and stared at the spot where she was almost stabbed.

"I could have died." She whispered before going into the house.

**I just figured out how to post stories and chapters on here. i will try to post as much as possible but i need some reviews before you guys get the next chapters.**

**just to let you guys know, the character Brianna, is me. Most of the stuff she does, i have done or will do.**

**hope you guys like**


	3. Bonding

Brianna woke up to the barking of a dog. She walked out of the guest bedroom to find the dog barking at a room across the hall. She knocked but no one answered. The door was unlocked so she just went in. Ashley was still sleeping even though her alarm clock was blasting.

"Hey, wake up. Your alarm is going off." Brianna tried but no luck. She turned off the clock and tried again.

"Ashley, get up. You have to rehears. Wake up." This time Brianna got on the bed and started jumping. Ashley grabbed her leg to stop her from jumping.

"Go get dress and then come back."

"I can't; I lost my backpack when I was running. It had all my clothes and my tooth brush and other things in there."

"Okay; what did you sleep in last night?"

"What I wore yesterday."

"Okay, my closet is over there. You can wear anything that's hanging up but nothing to fancy." Ashley got up and went to the bathroom.

"Sweet; I'll just wear some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Do you have any baggy pants?" Brianna ran to the closet.

"Yeah, they're on the floor all the way in the back. They're grey."

"These are perfect and can I wear this white shirt that says 'Parent's Just Don't Understand'?"

"Yeah, whatever." Brianna changed while Ashley washed up in the bathroom. When they were finished, they switched only Brianna didn't have a toothbrush.

"How am I supposed to brush my teeth?"

"I have a new toothbrush that I was going to use but it's yours. Hurry up; I don't want to be late." After five minuets, they were both done and in the car about to leave.

"They have food like donuts, bagels, and toast so you can eat there."

Fine, whatever. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"That Zac guy is really cute and I think he likes you."

"No way we're just friends and he's with that girl, Vanessa."

"Yeah but last night I noticed that he looks at you with a twinkle in his eye. It was like in a movie. Try talking to him but don't make it to obvious."

"Okay, I'll do it. So, why were those guys chasing you last night?"

"One of them wanted my backpack and I wouldn't let them have it. Not that big of a deal."

"Okay. When I'm rehearsing, you can't be in there but you can hang out with Zac or Vanessa. I'll make sure that you can hang with somebody."

"Okay cool." The rest of the ride was quiet.

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around and Brianna was more than happy to get out of that one place. She's not the type of person to stay in one place for too long of a time. They went to the Starbucks again.

"Do you drink coffee?" Monique asked

"It's alright; can I just have a water?" Ashley nodded.

"So, where are you from?" Zac asked

"Maryland"

"Wow, aren't you homesick?" Lucas asked

"No, I like going to new places."

"So, how did you and Ashley meet?" Corbin asked

"I was cut really badly and almost died in front of her house."  
"Whoa, so how old are you?" Came from Lucas.

"15"

"You don't talk much do you?" Monique asked

"I do but I'm not in the mood to be here. Ashley, do you have something that I can listen to?"

"Yeah, my ipod is in my car. You can stay in there if you want." Brianna got up and left.

"I need all of your help. I've never taken care of a 15 year old girl before. She doesn't show much interest in anything."

"Take her shopping. Every girl loves shopping." Vanessa suggested.

"Or the pool; she has to love the pool." Corbin added.

"She has to take it easy until she gets her stitches out. The mall sounds fine. We'll go tonight at 7. We can all go."

"Yeah, since you didn't go last night." Vanessa mumbled.

"What was that Ness?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Later that day, Ashley and Brianna were on their way home.

"So, we all are going to the mall tonight." Ashley said, breaking the silence.

"Really, have fun then."

"No, you're coming with us."

"No thanks; I don't like the mall."

"What, the mall is like the best place ever."

"Maybe to you; I hate the mall. It's full of preppy girls and I'm not like that."

"What do you like to do?"

"I like to skateboard and play softball and mess around in the woods."

"Don't you get dirty?"

"Yes, but then you take a shower."

"Well, you need clothes so I think the mall would be perfect."

"Fine, but I get to pick out my clothes."

"Yeah, no problem."

_

* * *

_

Okay, I have some major problems. First, I'm in love with my best friend's boyfriend and Second, I'm taking car of a 15 year old runaway. I could get in some major trouble. She's really sweet though. She's very different than a lot of my friends and I think that's really cool.

"Dude, how did you not fall?" Brianna said, talking to Zac that woke Ashley out of her daydream.

"I don't know. It was like I had a lot of luck but you have to ride it with me sometime." Zac answered.

"I get my stitches out in three weeks. By then, I'll probably be gone."

"I got a great idea. Why don't you and Ashley stay the night at my house and I can show you some tricks." Zac offered.

"I don't know if Ashley would be okay with that. I hear she has a thing for you. Might be a little awkward for her."

"Well, who knows, I might have a thing for her." Brianna's jaw dropped.

"I thought you were with Vanessa?"

"That's just to make Ashley jealous. We just act like we're together."

"Well it's working."

"Cool; forget about tonight. Operation: Zashley starts tomorrow."

"Operation: Zashley? Whatever dude."

* * *

**Hey dudes and dudetts, i have some bad newa. I'm going on vacation for the week and won't be able to update. i am really sorry but keep reading and review. that would be great.**

**i want to thank the few of you that have been reviewing and for those of you wondering, Brianna is me. i have not run away but i have thought about it. **

**enjoy )**


	4. Operation: Zashley

_Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated in a while. i went on vacation and then my mom was in the hospital but now shes home and all better. I don't really like where this storie is going so i'm going to end it within the next two or three chapters and start a whole new story. enjoy :) _

_Bri xx_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four- Operation: Zashley**

The next day, the cast had a day off, so Ashley decided to sleep in. That changed when Brianna came in and jumped on the bed.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" Ashley said, still half asleep.

"Zac said that he wants us to come over."

"Okay, go; he only lives down the street."  
"He wants both of us to go. Come on, get up."

"It's my day off. I want to sleep in." Ashley whined

"Okay well it's 6:01; there you slept in."

"Give me until 7:00. Go downstairs and watch TV or eat."

"I'm not hungry." Brianna left the room and went downstairs. As she passed the door, there was a knock. She opened the door to see Zac.

"Hey, what's up? Where is Ashley." Zac said, walking in.

"Sleeping; what are you doing here? It's 6 in the morning."  
"I wanted to start early. What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know; I haven't looked. Do you think I'm annoying?"

"No, I think you're really cool and fun, why?"

"I think Ashley thinks I'm annoying."

"To be honest; she probably does. But you just have to give her some time to get used to having you here. Give her some time."

"Whatever."

Brianna spent most of the morning hanging out with Zac and figuring out how he could tell Ashley the truth. They had decided that tomorrow night, they were going to go to the arcade and then Brianna would leave them alone.

"Whoa, that so cool; show how to do it." Zac and Brianna were outside messing around on Zac's skateboard.

"I can show you but you can't do it until you get your stitches out."

"Oh screw them; I won't get hurt."

"Ashley would freak if she found out."

"Do you always think about Ashley?"

"Yeah, I'm in love with her."

"So, I'm in love with Nick Jonas, but I don't think about him all the time." **(A/N I'm not really in love with but I do like the jonas bros)**

"Yeah but you aren't best friends with him. Ashley is my best friend and I see her everyday. I get to see her lovely smile; hear her sweet laugh; smell her delicious hair: feel her…"

"Zac, I get it and I can officially say that you are obsessed."

"Okay so maybe I am, so what. It will all be worth it when Ashley and I are together." Brianna rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I got to go. Don't forget; tomorrow night, 7;00 at the arcade in the mall." Zac ran off with out his skateboard.

"Hey dude, you forgot your skateboard." Brianna called out.

"Keep it."

"Sweet" Brianna said before going inside.


	5. Authors Note

I don't really like how this story is going so I don't think I'm going to work on it anymore. If I have anymore ideas for it than I will continue it but if you want to continue it for me then just ask. I am working on about 3 stories and a one-shot so look for those.


End file.
